


Slumber My Darling

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Post-Dawn [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Babies, Ghost Noctis Lucis Caelum, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Iris Amicitia, Mentioned Prompto Argentum, Past Iris Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Songfic, Unconventional Babysitter, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Life with a newborn is hard and sometimes, you need someone to step in and let you get some sleep. Noctis is happy to help.





	Slumber My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> The lullaby, Slumber My Darling, was originally written by Stephen Foster, but it has been covered and re-recorded many times. Here's one that you can listen to if you've never heard it before: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=459vvixWsy4 
> 
> I headcanon that this is the song that Aulea would sing to baby Noctis before she died and so it's the only one he knows.

It was just a few minutes past midnight when little Ixion Amicitia-Argentum wriggled awkwardly in his carrot-shaped sleep sack, mouth twisting up in preparation to cry again.

“Hey, buddy,” Noctis whispered as he leaned over Ixion’s basket. “How about you give your dad a break?”

At not-even-two-weeks old, Ixion had no idea what a break was. Noctis knew that, but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying. “See, I’m here. You aren’t all alone.”

Ixion’s huge blue eyes roved around unfocused, but he didn’t cry. “Yeah, see? Not so bad, huh? I’m Noct, by the way. Your dad and I are married.” Noct blushed a little, smiling wide as he said that before correcting, “Well, we were. The vows were pretty clear about only being ‘til one of us died. And I’m definitely not alive anymore.”

Ixion wriggled again, his legs kicking at the sound of a friendly voice while Noct frowned.

“But, It’s not like I wanted to die, right? Had to,” Noct explained as he sat down in the rocking chair beside the basket. “And if I hadn’t, there’d be no you! And I’ll be honest,” Noctis lowered his voice again and leaned in conspiratorially, “As much as you look like some kind of goofy little old man, you are pretty cute.”

Ixion’s mouth twisted again and his bottom lip began to tremble.

“Oh, come on.” Noct chuckled. “Cid’s a decent guy! And you’ve even got more hair than him.”

Ixion did not seem comforted by this assurance of his looks over someone he’d not met yet and began to whimper.

“Okay, how about I make you a deal?” Noct bargained hard as he cast a sideways look towards where Prompto had landed, still fully dressed, across the bed just a half-hour before when the exhaustion of new parenthood had finally caught up with him. “I’ll sing, you don’t cry? Cause my guy, I’d pick you up if I could, but I can’t.”

Ixion was still for a moment, not crying and probably considering this offer. He did like the singing thing….

Noct took his silence for agreement and smiled. “Great. I only know one lullaby and not all the words, but if you won’t judge me for mumbling through the parts I don’t remember I won’t judge you for that outfit.”

Ixion wiggled again and Noct nodded.

“Right. Okay. So.” Noct cleared his throat and began...

_Slumber, my darling, thy mother is near,  
_ _Guarding thy dreams from all terror and fear,  
_ _Sunlight has pass'd and the twilight has gone,  
_ _Slumber, my darling, the night's coming on._

Iris was nearby, just down the hall in her room, finally sleeping soundly as she recovered from giving birth to Ixion and the cold she caught at the hospital. She’d been so mad about that cold! Still was, but her anger was cooling off now that she was definitely on the getting better side of it. She was still annoyed about how long it was taking no matter how many times Prom reminded her that she was kinda fighting two health battles at once.

He never wanted to think about what getting a baby into the world was like, but he did know that this baby left Iris with one hell of a scar across her stomach. And that she wasn’t supposed to pick up anything heavier than Ixion for a while.

Not that she was actually following that rule.

Noct knew he owed her a big one, though. She’d been the one to hold Prompto together in the tense 24 hours after Ixion arrived - nearly a month early and having a hard time breathing. She’d been the voice of reason as their newborn had improved steadily, logic-ing away Prom’s fears that his dubious creation had somehow doomed his child.

He’d always been a worrier. But then again, so had Noct’s dad. And Clarus, though he’d been better at hiding it. Maybe that was a dad-thing?

And judging from the stories Noct had heard? There was nobody better, down with a head cold or hale and hearty, to protect anybody from the terrors of the night. Iris earned her nickname - Daemon Slayer - fair and square.

Prom was badass, but Iris? Iris was scary.

_Sweet visions attend thy sleep,  
_ _Fondest, dearest to me,  
_ _While others their revels keep,  
_ _I will watch over thee._

Noct had to admit, as Ixion heaved a sigh bigger than his body, that this wasn’t something he’d imagined. Yeah, he’d hoped that Prom would, y’know, live his life once Noct was gone. That hadn’t stopped him from using every chance he got to go back; just another day, just another hunt, just another campsite, just a little more time with Prompto before Noct’s story ended.

Because after Altissia, with Luna gone, Ignis blind just like in the paintings, and the world getting darker and colder by the hour It’d hit him like a ton of bricks.

The Prophecy was literal, not figurative.

He was going to die.

From this distance, years of time and understanding later, Noct could tell how bad it had messed him up. How it had messed all four of them up. He’d always have regrets about that part of their lives together, but he couldn’t change it.

(Not that he didn’t have a plan even in the afterlife. If he could just figure out how to physically touch stuff…!)

But he’d made the decision then to take every chance to go back. To milk every last second that he could with his friends, with Prompto. It mattered too much, now. It was only selfish at first - anything for a few more minutes! But the further on they got and the worse things got, the more Noct wanted to give them all so many better things to remember.

Another cooking lesson with Specs.

Another campout with Gladio.

Another night of safe and warm for Prom. So he’d never have to look back and wonder if Noct loved him.

Noct wanted him to live, to move forward and Noct was so happy that he had! But he had to chuckle now, looking down at Ixion’s messy brown hair and bleary, blinking blue eyes. He hadn’t expected this! But it seemed right, somehow.

Prompto, his Prompto, as a dad. Yeah, that fit.

_Slumber, my darling, the birds are at rest,  
_ _The wandering dews by the flow'rs are caressed,  
_ _Slumber, my darling, I'll wrap thee up warm,  
_ _And pray that the angels will shield thee from harm._

Well, Noct was far from an angel but if he had anything to say about it, no harm would come to this little guy. Not a chance.

With a giant yawn, Ixion’s eyes closed and his breathing evened out while his body relaxed the last little bit into sleep.

“It worked,” Noct breathed, amazed, “That’s good ‘cause I don’t remember the rest.”

“Sleep tight, kiddo. I’ve got an eye on you both,” Noct said as he smiled between sleeping father and son.


End file.
